


Stitch and Bitch

by mmouse15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: In Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, the heads of houses get together to discuss the situation. As you do, you know.





	Stitch and Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



Minerva held open the door to her quarters. The tea set was still assembling itself, but the fire was just right and the chairs and sofa were plumped and welcoming. Pomona and Filius entered the room, each of them carrying a bag. Severus was just coming down the corridor, his own bag in his hand. Minerva waited for him, and closed the door when all were in the room.

Pomona was making herself comfortable in one corner of the sofa. Severus claimed the other armchair, and Filius hoisted himself on the other end of the sofa. Minerva seated herself in her chair and began to pour.

Pomona pulled out her latest project, knitted mufflers for some of her cuttings, as the cold hit the greenhouses harder than the classrooms of the great castle. Snape was knitting one of his black, long-sleeved undershirts, which kept him warm in the cold dungeons of the castle. Filius was weaving his magical ribbons that he used to decorate the various Christmas trees. A preservation charm was woven into the ribbons, keeping the trees as fresh as when they were cut, as long as the ribbons were wrapped around them. Minerva herself was crocheting covers for the various cages of animals used in her Transfiguration classes. The old ones had been pulled at by students so often they were looking ratty, and Minerva liked a tide classroom.

"So," Minerva began, "Harry Potter finally joins us."

"He is not the only notable student this year," Filius replied. "It's good to have the Longbottom boy here, too."

"Indeed it is," Pomona agreed. "I've worried about that boy since...well, his grandmother is rather strict, and his uncle has some of the most hairbrained ideas I've ever run into. Alice and Frank would have been a settling influence in that family, and I hope he hasn't suffered for the lack."

Minerva nodded her agreement.

"I see you've added another Weasley to the mix, Minerva." Severus added.

"My goodness, yes! Are they done yet?" Pomona asked.

"One more after this, the only girl." Minerva told them. "She'll be here next year."

"I got the Bones girl," Pomona announced with satisfaction. "I hope she'll be as adept as the last generation. Very talented, they were."

Filius said, "You also got the Abbott girl."

"Oh, so I did!" Pomona gave a little bounce, dropping stitches as she did.

Minerval turned to Severus. "You managed to get the boys from Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, my goodness, Severus."

Severus inclined his head. "Yes, I ended up with the spawn of many old families. As is proper, of course."

"Oh, of course." Minerva agreed. "I know we've only held one class each, but any outstanding students?"

Filius nodded enthusiastically. "The Granger girl, in your house, Minerva? She's very clever."

"Indeed she is. Almost too clever." Severus added.

"No such thing, Severus." Minerva disagreed. "We simply need to focus her learning and let her blossom."

"Oh, yes, quite." Pomona nodded. "Meanwhile, the Longbottom boy seems to have a knack with the plants, which is quite refreshing. First years are usually so hopeless in the greenhouses." She tutted as she picked up her dropped stitches.

"Whatever do you mean, a knack?" Minerva asked.

"The Venomous Tentacula tried to strangle him, and he simply slapped it away and went back to writing note on dittany. Most first years don't have the presence of mind to do that." Pomona told them.

"Well. Good for him. Herbology may be the salvation of that boy. He's rather hopeless in Transfiguration." Minerva said.

"Also in Charms." Filius added.

"Let's not speak of his performance in Potions. Although the Finnigan boy may give him a race." Severus said.

"Really? What happened?" Pomona asked.

"I have never before had a student make an empty cauldron explode, but the Finnigan boy managed it." Severus said.

"Oh, indeed! He made the feather explode when we were doing the levitation charm." Filius told them.

"The feather? Oh, goodness." Minerva said faintly. "We'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Indeed we will." Severus said.

"Well. Are there any conflicts we should be aware of, between students?" Filius asked.

"The Granger girl is not liked by her fellow Gryffindors. She's too clever. That may be a problem." Minerva said.

"Malfoy and Potter do not get along at all." Severus said

"Probably to be expected." Minerva sighed. "Well, we'll do our best to keep them from killing each other."

"The Patil twins were sorted into different houses," Filius offered, "and that seems to be a problem right now. I think it will resolve itself, but just in case."

"Thank you, Filius. Any others?" Pomona asked.

The four shook their heads, and topics wandered onto other paths. An hour or so later, each of the heads thanked Minerva for her hospitality and took their leave. Minerva cleaned up the tea tray and tucked away her crocheting. Another year at Hogwarts had begun, and she could only hope it would be a quiet year.

~fin


End file.
